Various contour transfer devices have employed bars which are connected together and wherein feeler and contour transfer fingers are slideably extended through openings in the bars and wherein frictional material is disposed in a layer between the bars such that extreme pressure is required to force the bars together such that substantial frictional pressure on feeler fingers extending through the bars may be attained so as to hold the fingers in a proper adjusted position relative to each other to represent a certain contour. The contour transferring devices having a full layer of material between the bars and wherein the contour transfer fingers extend through the bars and the layer of material therebetween require a very substantial amount of pressure forcing the bars together so as to compress the layer of material between the bars and to thereby cause such layer to compressively and frictionally engage the fingers to a degree which affords stable holding of the fingers in an adjusted position relative to each other for accurately transferring a contour, as for example a contour from an undamaged side of a vehicle to a comparable area at the opposite side of the vehicle which has been damaged so that the artist may use the contour transfer device to straighten and return the damaged side to a proper contour. Accordingly, the prior art devices have failed to embody a very lightweight, compact and useful tool which is capable of being properly adjusted so as to maintain a substantial frictional engagement of the contour transfer fingers relative to the holding bar such as to serve accurately without the fingers becoming displaced from their desired adjusted position.